A very wicked Halloween
by DracosBouncingFerretGirl
Summary: it's Halloween at Hogwarts and surprises all abound await Harry and Draco
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this for 2 reasons, I got the idea from songs and I love Halloween! Hope you all do too and that you enjoy this fic, and of course I still don't own HP dang it. This is during 6th year.

"Well it's that time of year everyone, All Hallow's Eve." Dumbledore announced from the High table, looking out at the sea of students in the Great hall.

"And as a special treat, this year all of you are encouraged to dress up and masquerade as your favorite creature or person." Dumbledore continued, smiling brightly.

A low murmur of whispers and chattering went out all through the hall.

"Isn't that just great Potter, they want us to dress up like filthy muggle scum," Draco scoffed, looking across at the tall boy with jet black hair and glasses.

"It sounds like fun Draco, we should dress up as a couple…"

"I mean everyone practically knows we're dating now, so it's not like some big secret anymore," Harry answered, smiling up at the blonde sitting across from him.

"Exactly what makes you think dressing up like something would be any fun for me?" Draco said, raising an eyebrow at Harry.

"There is nothing you could possibly say that would make me want to do such a foul undignified thing." Draco added, slumping forward onto his elbows.

"We could dress like vampires." Harry said, smirking slightly.

Draco raised a curious eyebrow at that comment.

"Vampires?" He asked, looking at Harry.

"Yes Draco, vampires… that's what we should dress like." Harry answered, smiling.

"Only on one condition Potter and if you disagree then I won't dress up at all." Draco said, a faint smirk starting to appear.

Harry gave his boyfriend a suspicious look, almost too afraid to know what he was planning.

"Our costume theme shall be slave and master, and I get to have you on a leash." Draco explained, smirking up at Harry.

Harry shook his head at the thought of Draco dragging him about the castle on a leash, parading him around in some god awful, no doubt revealing outfit.

"I don't know, what's the catch?" Harry asked, unsure.

"Oh you'll found out soon enough pet, you won't regret it… trust me." Draco said in a husky voice, leaning across the table.

He reached up with his left arm and caught the back of Harry's neck with his hand and gently pulled Harry down towards him.

"Mmm…" Harry sighed as Draco mashed his mouth over his.

Harry parted his lips permitting Draco access to enter his mouth, Draco quickly accepted the invitation and darted his tongue deep into Harry's warm wet mouth to explore.

"Not here Draco." Harry panted, breaking the kiss.

"Then let's go to the dorm" Draco smirked, winking at Harry.

"Sure, let me just tell my friends I'm leaving… you know how Hermione gets when I just up and disappear." Harry told him, nodding his head towards the bushy haired girl sitting a few seats away.

"She won't notice, just come on Potter." Draco said, reaching across the table.

He grasped Harry's wrist in his hand, causing the boy to wince.

"Go on Harry, I'll let her know." came a familiar voice from behind Harry.

He turned his head back to notice a tall blonde girl moving towards the table.

"Thanks Luna." He said, as Draco yanked him away from his seat.

"Geez, slow down Malfoy." Harry complained, as Draco dragged him out of the Great hall and over to the marble staircase.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of a very wicked Halloween, hope you all enjoyed the first.

As usual I don't own HP or anything for that matter. I just play with the characters.

"No way in bloody hell Potter!" Draco snapped, glaring up at Harry who was standing at the end of the bed holding up a long black dress robe.

"It's the only thing I have." Harry explained, looking up at the boy lounging in his bed.

"Then we'll just go to Hogsmead tomorrow and get some costumes." Draco answered, smirking slightly.

Letting out a sigh, Harry plopped down beside Draco on the bed.

Draco snaked his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him against him.

"Draco… what are you doing?" Harry asked uncertainly, as Draco slipped his hand beneath Harry's shirt.

Draco didn't answer, he simply continued to snake his hand up over Harry's chest under the shirt.

"Ahh… stop that." Harry said, trying to wiggle away from Draco's embrace.

"I thought you wanted this, we're not in the great hall anymore." Draco murmured, holding him closer against his side.

"Well yes I do, but I'm a little more focused on getting costumes for Halloween, Draco." Harry admitted, looking away briefly.

"Maybe I can persuade you to take your mind off that for a while." Draco smirked, brushing his fingers over Harry's chest.

Draco smiled when he didn't get a protest from his boyfriend, so he continued to trail his fingers lightly down Harry's stomach.

"Hey now that's not fair." Harry murmured softly, feeling Draco run his hand over the front of his jeans.

"I'm a Malfoy, nothing I do is fair." Draco whispered against Harry's neck as he trailed his hand along the jean-clad thigh.

Harry tucked his head under Draco's chin and nuzzled against his neck sighing.

Draco kissed Harry's forehead lovingly, moving his hand away from his thigh.

"Get up… come on." He said, nudging Harry's shoulder.

"Why?" Harry asked, sitting up straight.

"Trying something out." Draco answered simply, moving from the bed taking Harry with him.

"Draco what exactly are you going to try?" Harry asked, as he let Draco lead him into the bathroom.

"You'll see Harry, you'll see." Draco answered practically dragging Harry towards the sinks.

"If you're going to try what I think you are, it's not exactly something we haven't tried before." Harry muttered, letting Draco stand him in front of the mirror over a sink.

Draco rolled his eyes at that comment, while he removed his wand from his back pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

I still don't own HP or anything really… *sigh* Anyway, here's the third installment to A very wicked Halloween. Please enjoy!

"Remove your glasses" Draco commanded, watching Harry.

"Not quite the line I was expecting." Harry mumbled, tucking his glasses in his shirt pocket.

Draco aimed his wand at Harry's face and muttered a quick spell.

"Look." Draco said, gesturing towards the mirror.

Harry leaned forward at the mirror and blinked unbelievably at his reflection, his emerald green eyes were now a rosy shade of red.

"Wow." Harry gasped, gazing back at his reflection.

"You like?" Draco smiled, watching Harry looking at his eyes.

"Yes I do, they look very spooky." Harry smiled, still looking at his red eyes.

Harry turned around to face Draco and glared at him, doing his best attempt at a snarl.

"What on earth are you doing, Potter?" Draco chuckled, watching Harry bare his top teeth.

"Trying to be scary." Harry answered, leering at Draco.

"Well to be honest, it's not working." Draco admitted, smiling up at Harry.

"But you do look very enchanting and quite sexy with red eyes, love." He added, pulling Harry into an embrace.

"Really?" Harry asked sounding very surprised at the sudden compliment.

"Very." Draco said, running his hands down Harry's back.

Harry instinctively arched against Draco, slipping his arms around the blonde's slender waist.

Draco slowly lowered his hands over Harry's backside, holding it firmly.

"Mmm…" Harry murmured, leaning against Draco's chest.

Harry ran his hands beneath Draco's shirt and roamed over his back, trailing one hand down his spine.

"Harry…" Draco moaned, feeling Harry trail a hand up and down his back.

Harry continued running his hand over Draco's back, smiling as the blonde arched against him.

"I love it when you react to me this way Draco." Harry whispered into his ear, as Draco clung to his shoulders.

Shaking himself, Draco quickly stepped back from Harry and looked at him.

"What is it, love?" Harry smiled innocently.

"You know very well what Potter; I'm always the one to dominate you… never the other way around." Draco snapped, folding his arms over his chest.

"Aww, I'm sorry Draco, I just couldn't resist myself you're so easy to tempt." Harry answered, cupping Draco's cheek.

"Come on; turn my eyes back to normal I can't be seen like this around the castle." He added, reaching for Draco's wand.

"No way, I like your eyes that color baby." Draco smirked, kissing Harry's cheek.

Harry felt his cheeks warming with a blush, smiling at Draco's words.

"You really like my eyes this way, love?" Harry asked, with a shy smile.

Draco nodded in answered, kissing his other cheek.

"Now let's go back downstairs before Snape comes looking for you." Draco said, ushering Harry out of the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm glad you're all enjoying this story, I'll post new chapters as often as I can and please review I enjoy reading them! Now please enjoy chapter four, A very wicked Halloween.

"I still say you should change your eyes too, Draco." Harry insisted, following him down the Marble staircase.

"Will you drop it, I don't want to change my eyes." Draco said, looking sideways at Harry.

"All right, all right I'll drop it…" Harry said defensively, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Thank you." Draco said, looking at Harry.

"_Still think you'd look sexy with silver eyes_" Harry thought to himself, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Hey Harry, Draco!" Ginny called, running out of the Great hall doors.

"Oh look Potter, it's the little weasel." Draco smirked, watching the red-haird girl walking over to them by the stairs.

"Hi Ginny, what's up?" Harry smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"Ron sent me to come find you two, he was worried you were up to something." Ginny answered, giving Draco a suspicious look.

"I was just showing Harry a new spell I learned." Draco said, glaring at Ginny.

"Yeah, see?" Harry said, removing his glasses to show Ginny his new eye color.

"That's totally wicked, your eyes are red!" Ginny gasped, looking up at Harry's eyes.

"Yeah, Draco did it for me." Harry smiled, putting his glasses back on.

"Why did he do it though?" Ginny asked, still looking at Harry.

"It's so I can look the part for my costume." Harry answered, slipping his hand into Draco's.

"What are you two going as?" Ginny continued, smiling at them.

"Vampires." Harry answered eagerly, squeezing Draco's hand.

"Ohh, I see… try not to bite each other anywhere… tender." Ginny smiled innocently, winking at Harry.

"No one's going to be biting anyone anywhere." Draco snapped, glaring at her.

"Uh huh sure, whatever you say Malfoy." Ginny said, giggling.

"Well I should be getting to my dorm, you two behave now." Ginny finished, walking up past them on the stairs.

"Why do all of your friends assume I'll do something to you I shouldn't?" Draco asked, turning to face Harry.

"Because you're known for doing such things." Harry answered simply, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Of course I am, but I haven't done anything of the sort to you… yet" Draco smirked, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"As far as I'm concerned you have done such things, we just don't discuss them in public." Harry said, kissing Draco's cheek.

"Maybe that's a good thing." Draco smiled, kissing Harry's lips.

"Well come on, we should get some sleep." Draco added, tightening his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"All right, sounds like a good idea." Harry agreed with a yawn.


	5. Chapter 5

With the request from my last reviewer, I will make this chapter longer than the last four.

*holds up Yaoi paddle* If anyone of you lot complains that this chapter is just as short I'll come after you with the Uke side of my Yaoi paddle *wicked smile*

"Draco, wake up or we'll miss breakfast" Harry said, shaking Draco's shoulder.

"It's a half day since it's the Halloween party tonight, we still have to get our costumes together." Harry reminded him, climbing out of the bed.

"We have to go to Hogsmead for costumes, Harry." Draco mumbled into his pillow.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot." Harry said, looking down at the blonde lying on the bed with the sheet covering his lower half.

"Well hurry up and get dressed Draco." Harry added, pulling his sweater on over his student shirt.

"I am getting up." Draco muttered, pushing himself up onto his knees.

Harry smiled at Draco sitting back on his legs, watching him rub sleep from his eyes.

"What are you looking at Potter?" Draco huffed, looking up to notice Harry standing still as a statue by the bed.

"You, silly." Harry smiled, looking up and down at Draco sitting on the bed no longer covered by the sheets.

Draco glanced down at himself and quickly noticed he was quite visibly nude.

"Piss off Potter!" Draco smirked, throwing a pillow at Harry.

"Nice try, but I'm enjoying the view." Harry smirked, snatching the pillow before it hit him.

"Get out." Draco teased, sticking out his tongue.

"I'll meet you in the common room." Harry said, walking towards the open door.

"I do suggest hiding that before you show up in the dinning hall." Harry smirked, tossing the pillow at the back of Draco's head.

A blush threatened to creep across Draco's cheeks as he noticed what Harry was talking about.

"Bloody scar head." Draco muttered, moving from the bed.

Draco quickly dressed, thankful his little problem vanished as he finished doing up his jeans.

"Let's go." Draco announced, walking up behind Harry.

"All right." Harry smiled, as Draco slipped his hand into his own.

They made their way out of Slytherin common room and up through the dungeons.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy… so good of you two to finally join the rest of us." Professor McGonagall said sternly, as she met Harry and Draco just outside the doors to the Great hall.

"Good morning Professor."Harry said innocently, smiling at her.

"Hurry along and get your breakfast, I expect to see you both in my classroom in half an hour." Professor McGonagall added, shoving the door open for them.

"Of course Professor, we won't miss class." Harry reassured her, as he led Draco in pass the door.

"You're such a goody goody around the professors Potter." Draco stated, as he followed Harry to their table.

"I may be that, but at least I'm not a little suck up." Harry retorted, sitting down beside Ron and Hermione.

"Hi guys, what's up?" He asked, looking up at Hermione.

"Not too much, everyone seems quite excited about it being half day because of the party." Hermione answered, bitterly.

Harry, Ron and Draco all looked at her uncertainly, she suddenly snapped her book shut with a loud thud.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Harry asked, watching her.

"Oh yes, why wouldn't I be Harry!" She snapped, waving her arms wildly.

"Relax 'Mione, it's only half day because of the party… tomorrow will be normal." Ron soothed, patting her back reassuringly.

"Oh just leave me alone Ronald… I'll be in the library." Hermione burst, suddenly jumping to her feet.

"That was scary." Harry said, watching Hermione storm out of the Great hall.

Even for Hermione that was scary." Ron agreed, stabbing his last piece of bacon with his fork.

"Which class do you have after breakfast Ron?" Harry asked, looking up at his friend.

"Transfiguration." Ron mumbled around a mouth full of bacon.

"That's the same class we have." Harry said, feeling Draco brush his hand against his leg under the table.

"I was supposed to be partners with Hermione, but she's off to the library." Rom muttered, staring at his half empty glass of pumpkin juice.

"You can be my partner Ron." Luna announced, as she suddenly appeared behind him.

"How do you keep doing that Luna?"Harry asked, looking up at her.

"Do what Harry?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

"Nevermind, I probably wouldn't want to know."Harry said, shaking his head.

"Well let's just go before McGonagall puts us all in detention for being one minute late." Ron said, standing from the bench.

"She would do that too." Harry laughed, following his friends out of the Great hall.


	6. Chapter 6

"I thought we were going to class, Draco?" Harry hissed, as Draco pulled him underneath the marble staircase.

"No, we're going to Hogsmead for our costumes." Draco answered in whisper.

"But…" Harry began, looking up at Draco.

"Don't bother protesting, you will not win against me." Draco said, pinning Harry against the wall.

Harry wanted Draco to move closer and press against him, so he could wrap his arms around Draco's neck.

"Here, hurry and put this on." Draco whispered, pulling something from his book bag.

Harry noticed what it was, as Draco shook it out.

"You took my cloak!" Harry hissed, as Draco pulled it on over the both of them.

"You left it in my bed, so I got it so no one would find it." Draco explained, making sure it was over them completely.

"Well… thanks Draco." Harry muttered, following him to the Entrance hall doors.

"Just come on and be quiet." Draco hissed, pulling Harry through the open door.

"It's a nice day." Harry smiled, once they reached the grounds.

"I guess." Draco answered, looking around at the scenery.

They quickly made their way down the hill towards the gates surrounding the entrance way.

Draco yanked the cloak off himself as he walked up to the gate.

"It's locked." Harry explained, drawing the cloak off his head.

"Then how do we get out?" Draco asked.

"I'll take care of it, move aside." Harry said, stepping up to the gate with his wand raised at the lock.

"Alohomora." Harry murmured, as the lock popped open.

"Now we can go." He smiled, as Draco followed him out past the gate.

"No way, no bloody way in hell Potter." Draco snarled, looking up at the piece of black leather Harry was holding up to show him.

"Well you don't have to wear, it could be for my costume." Harry smirked, holding the fabric against himself.

A smirk played across Draco's lips as an image appeared in his mind, an image of Harry dressed in leather on a long chain leash.

"Draco, it's only seven Galleons." Harry said, interrupting Draco's thought.

"All right, get it." Draco smiled, as Harry folded the fabric over his arm.

"Now we need to find something for you." Harry continued, walking towards the back of the shop.

"All I want is a long black cloak lined with red silk." Draco told the shop owner behind the counter.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy" The owner said, slipping into the back room.

"Harry?" Draco called, looking around the empty shop.

"Yeah?" Harry answered, appearing in the doorway from the back of the shop.

"Exactly what kind of costume are you going to make out of that leather?" Draco asked, looking up at him.

"Oh it's a surprise." Harry smiled innocently.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this." Draco mumbled to himself, watching Harry disappear back into the rest of the shop.

"Here's your cloak sir." The owner announced, reappearing from the room behind the counter.

"Thanks." Draco muttered, tossing a handful of Galleons onto the counter.

"Come on Harry, we should return now." Draco called, heading towards the door.

Harry quickly ran through the shop to catch up with him.

"You seem happy, Potter." Draco pointed out looking over at Harry, who was smiling brightly.

"Now why wouldn't I be, love?" Harry smiled, linking his arm around Draco's.

"I'll be even happier tonight during the party." Harry smirked, kissing Draco's cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

"No way Potter, I am not wearing that!" Draco burst, looking up at the tight leather shorts Harry was holding up.

"Yes you are, because you are going to be my slave and I am to be your Master." Harry smirked, stuffing the shorts into Draco's hand.

"That was never the deal, I was to be your master and you my slave, Potter." Draco snarled, holding the shorts away like they were some poisonous creature.

"It will be fun and you won't regret it Draco, my pet." Harry smiled, handing him the matching top.

"Why couldn't you have ended up in Slytherin, you'd have made a great one." Draco smirked, watching Harry slip into the long flowing black cloak.

Harry shook the cloak out around himself, pulling it closed around him where only his head was visible.

"You look… quite wicked." Draco smirked, looking up at him.

"Thanks." Harry smiled, pulling the hood up over his head.

"Really?" Harry asked, pushing the hood away from his face.

"Yes, you do" Draco smirked.

"Harry! Draco! Hurry up or we're going to be late!" Ron called from somewhere in the common room.

"Come on and get into your costume Draco, I'll go find your leash." Harry told Draco, as he headed towards the bathroom.

_I knew I would regret making this bet_." Draco thought, as he removed his shirt.

Draco bent over and began to remove his pants, sliding them half way down his legs revealing his boxers.

"I could stare at this view for days." Harry spoke, appearing behind Draco.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, as Draco began pulling on the leather shorts.

"Putting my costume on, what does it look like?" Draco said dully.

"Remove your boxers first, they'll show past the shorts." Harry said pointedly, moving around to face him.

"All right, fine." Draco said, yanking down the shorts.

He quickly removed his boxers, still bent over slightly to hide himself from Harry.

"You're such a tease." Harry said in mock disappointment, watching Draco pull the leather shorts back on.

"I know, but you love it." Draco smirked, standing up right finally.

"Hurry and get the rest on, we can't be late to the party." Harry continued, watching Draco slip on the leather vest over his shoulders.

"Come here." He smiled, gesturing for Draco to step closer.

"What?" Draco aksed wearily, eyeing Harry.

"I have to help you with your collar and leash." Harry answered, stretching his arms out from beneath his cloak.

He held out a black leather collar and reached up with it towards Draco's neck.

"It actually looks kind of wicked." Draco murmured, glancing at the collar as Harry clasped it around his neck.

"Knew you'd like it babe." Harry smiled, clipping a long leash onto the silver ring hanging from the collar.

"Thanks babe." Draco whispered, kissing Harry's cheek.

"Now let's go." Harry smiled, leading Draco to the portrait hole.

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Draco growled, noticing nearly everyone in the Great hall staring at him.

"Because I knew it'd be fun and you'll get your reward later tonight if you're a good little slave." Harry smiled up at him.

"What kind of reward?" Draco asked, looking at him.

"You'll have to wait and see… oh look there's Ron and Hermione, let's go sit with them." Harry said, leading Draco over to the circular table shoved up against the wall.

"Hello Harry, I love your costume… are you a vampire?" Hermione smiled, waving them over.

"Yeah I am, so is Draco." Harry answered.

He looked up at his friends sitting at the table, and smiled when he noticed their costumes.

"Nice ears Hermione." He said, looking up at the pair of cat ears sticking out from her hair.

"Thanks, I used an advanced transfiguration spell." Hermione said, making her ears twitch.

"Like my costume?" Ron asked, gesturing towards his outfit.

Ron was wearing a long red quidditch robe with a seven stitched on the front, and had a broom leaning against his chair.

"Yeah, cool costume Ron… who are you supposed to be?' Harry said, looking up at him.

"I'm Victor Krum, obviously." Ron said, gazing at Harry.

"Brilliant costume, mate." Harry smiled, as Draco sat down beside him.

"Exactly what kind of vampire are you supposed to be Malfoy?" Ron asked, giving Draco's costume a once over.

"He's my slave and I'm his master." Harry answered proudly, smiling brightly.

"Bloody hell, that's something I never thought would happen… I never thought anyone could dominate Draco Malfoy." Ron said, with a smirk at Draco.

"Shut up Weasley." Draco snarled, glaring darkly at him.

"Make me, ferret" Ron teased, sticking his tongue out.

"Boys." Hermione said sternly.


	8. Chapter 8

I give you chapter 8, I had fun writing it and I hope you have fun reading it.

"Hey Harry, look who's coming in." Ron said, nodding towards the entrance to the Great hall.

"It's Cedric and Cho, what kind of costumes do you think they're wearing?" Harry asked, turning in his seat to see them.

"Where are you going Draco?" Harry asked, noticing Draco suddenly standing from his chair.

"Going to ask Cedric what his costume is." Draco answered shortly, strutting off across the hall.

"He's going to get himself hexed, Cedric hates Draco." Harry muttered, standing from his chair.

He quickly ran to catch up with Draco.

"I advise you to stay away from Cedric… he's a Hufflepuff and you know how much they hate you." Harry hissed in Draco's ear, catching the end of his leash.

"I'm curious as to what his costume is, he doesn't seem to be wearing one." Draco explained, still walking despite Harry's attempt to restrain him.

"Hey Cedric!" Harry called, waving at him.

"What are you doing Potter?" Draco asked, stopping suddenly.

"Getting Cedric over here to see his costume." Harry answered simply, smiling at him.

"Hey guys, nice costumes." Cedric said, walking over to them.

"Thanks, we're vampires." Harry smiled, wrapping his cloak around himself in an eerie way.

"So am I, how strange." Cedric laughed.

"You can't be a vampire, your eyes aren't the right color, you aren't very pale and you don't have proper fangs." Draco said pointedly, pointing out each flaw with his finger.

"I mean what kind of vampire doesn't have fangs and where's your cloak for crying out loud." Draco added, shaking his head disappointedly.

"Of course I'm a vampire, I don't feed off humans and my skin sparkles… see?" Cedric said, pointing at himself.

Harry peered at him closely.

"Is that body-glitter?" He asked, eyeing Cedric.

"Well yes, I read some book and the vampires in it sparkled… so I used body-glitter for that effect." Cedric explained.

"Sorry mate, but you're not a proper vampire, you don't have fangs, a cloak and you certainly don't have sex appeal like Harry and myself." Draco smirked, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Now what are you boys all chatting about?" Cho asked, suddenly appearing by Cedric's side.

"How Cedric doesn't have a proper vampire costume like us." Draco answered honestly.

"By the way, what's your costume Cho?" Harry asked, distracting her from an outburst on Cedric's costume.

"Cho is the girlfriend of the vampire I'm dressed as." Cedric answered quickly, giving Draco an annoyed look.

"Shouldn't she be your victum or slave?" Harry asked, wrapping his arm around Draco's back.

"In that book I read, the vampire has a girlfirend that he doesn't feed off of." Cedric explained, hugging Cho against his side.

"Well that's bloody boring." Draco said, looking up at them.

"I think it's romantic" Cho spoke, wrapping her arms around Cedric's stomach.

"Sorry Cho, but the only thing romantic would be you offering your life to keep your vampire alive." Draco continued.

"Now, now Draco don't be mean… let's just leave them be and go on our way." Harry said, pulling Draco closer to himself.

"I agree love, let's go." Draco smiled, following Harry past Cedric and Cho.

They made their way out of the Great hall and towards the marble staircase.

"I can't wait any longer to rip those clothes off you and just sink my fangs into some very sinful places." Harry practically growled, enclosing Draco in his cloak.

"You have no idea how excited I am to finally hear you say that." Draco smirked, linking his arms up around Harry's neck.

They broke their embrace and quickly ran up the stairs and down the corridor.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally Chapter nine for those who've been dying to see what Harry and Draco are up to since they left the party. I hope you all enjoy, I will have more chapters after this so there will be more fun and some spooky-ness abound!

Harry kicked the dormitory door shut, aiming his wand over his shoulder as he muttered a spell to lock it.

"I want you now." Draco growled, dragging Harry towards the bed.

Harry landed on top of Draco with a slight thud, causing both boys to groan.

"Sorry love". Harry apologized, shifting himself over Draco's lap.

"Just kiss me." Draco demanded, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

Harry pressed his lips firmly against Draco's, gently pressing himself against his body.

Draco slowly parted his lips, welcoming Harry's warm tongue into his mouth.

Moaning slightly, Harry wriggled his tongue into Draco's mouth, causing him to moan against Harry's lips.

Draco rubbed his hands down Harry's back, cursing the cloak for keeping him from touching Harry's smooth skin.

"Take cloak off now." Draco growled, breaking their kiss.

Harry slowly pushed himself away from Draco, and then very slowly reached up to the clasp under his neck.

Draco glared up at him darkly, watching him purposely take his time to undo the cloak clasp.

"Stop bloody teasing me, Potter." Draco growled, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not teasing you Draco, I'm just removing my cloak… the clasp is a little hard to undo is all." Harry answered, still working to unhook it.

"Move your hands aside." Draco commanded, raising his wand at Harry's neck.

"What are you going to do Draco?" Harry asked panic-stricken.

"Undo the clasp, now move your hands!" Draco demanded, standing in front of Harry.

Harry quickly dropped his hands to his sides and shut his eyes.

Draco muttered a quick spell, causing Harry's cloak to simply fall down in a pool around his feet.

"Much better" Draco murmured, pushing away Harry's dress shirt to reveal his chest.

Draco ran his palms over Harry's smooth chest, briefly pausing over his hardening nipples.

"Mmm Draco." Harry murmured, arching into his touch.

"What is it Harry?" Draco smirked, teasing the sensitive buds between his fingers.

"I want… " Harry said breathlessly, distracted by the treatment his nipples were getting from Draco's skilled hands.

"Want what?" Draco asked, trailing one hand down Harry's flat stomach.

"You." Harry answered in a husky voice.

"I can't hear you, what do you want?" Draco murmured, blindly using his hand to unzip Harry's pants.

"I want you now!" Harry exclaimed, forcefully pushing Draco backwards onto the bed.

"Harry, I've never seen this side of you." Draco said, as Harry climbed on top of him, pinning him down to the bed.

"Shh…" Harry whispered, placing a finger against Draco's lips.

"All right, I'll be quiet… for now. Draco smirked, relaxing beneath Harry's weight.

Harry shifted himself over Draco and finished unzipping his pants, revealing white boxers.

Harry leaned down a bit and kissed Draco's lips, smiling when he felt Draco sigh against his own lips.

He then proceeded to remove Draco's vest, smiling to himself when he saw Draco's pale chest in the moonlight shimmering through the open window by the bed.

"You're gorgeous." Harry smiled, kissing his chest.

Harry kissed a pathway down Draco's chest all the way to his stomach, causing Draco to shiver with delight.

"Stop torturing me Potter, these shorts are killing me." Draco growled squeezing his eyes shut at the swelling pain between his legs strained against the tight leather of his shorts.

"Aww I'm sorry love, I didn't think when I first made you wear them." Harry cooed, swiftly undoing the zipper on the leather shorts covering Draco's lower half.

Draco moaned in relief as his swollen manhood was freed from its restraint.

"Kiss it." Draco murmured, keeping his eyes shut.

Harry bowed his head and pressed a kiss to the head of Draco's manhood, he teasingly flicked his tongue against the soft tip.

"Oh Harry… " Draco moaned. Harry gently wrapped his lips around Draco's tip and slowly suckled it; Draco reached down and slipped his hands into Harry's hair.

Harry swiftly took half of Draco's swollen manhood deep into his mouth, skillfully licking the underside with his warm, wet tongue.

Draco bit his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning out loud in pleasure as Harry moved Draco's cock in and out of his skilled mouth.

Harry suckled and licked Draco faster and faster, moving his mouth back and forth on him.

"Nnn…ugh…Harry!" Draco screamed as he came hard.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you ok Draco?" Harry asked, looking up at the boy between his legs.

"Better than ok." Draco smirked, looking down at Harry lying between his legs.

"Get up." Draco commanded, shifting himself up onto his elbows.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously, gazing up at Draco's gorgeous body.

"Just do it." Draco smiled, watching Harry sit up on his knees.

"All right." Harry smiled, letting himself fall backwards onto the bed.

Draco bent over Harry and removed his pants, smiling at the sight in front of him.

"What?" Harry asked self consciously, noticing Draco was staring at his nude body.

"Admiring the view." Draco smiled, looking down at him.

"Bloody hell." Harry and Draco growled in unison as a loud knock interrupted the silence.

"Who is it?" Draco yelled, standing over Harry.

"None of your damned business Malfoy, now get dressed and get downstairs this instant!" Hermione yelled through the door.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry called, pushing himself up onto his elbows.

"Dumbledore's holding a costume contest and wants everyone in the great hall." Hermioned answered.

"Might as well get it over with, Draco, we have all night to finish what we started." Harry smiled, pushing himself up onto his knees.

Draco pulled Harry up to stand and wrapped his arms around his neck, Harry moved closer to Draco and slid his hands up and down Draco's arms.

"Come on, we need to get dressed." he said, cupping Draco's face.

"Can't I just blow you while you get dressed?" Draco asked, looking at him intently.

"You know I hate quickies Draco and besides I wouldn't want to get cum all over my nice cloak." Harry answered, kissing Draco.

"All right, let's go find our clothes then." Draco continued, helping Harry step off their bed.

"Hurry it up guys!" came Ron's voice through the door.

"We're coming Ron!" Harry yelled, snatching up his shirt off the floor.

"Where the bloody hell is my vest?" Draco cursed, searching the room for the rest of his costume.

"Well at least put on your shorts first, what if Ron walks in?" Harry hissed pulling on his jeans, he hadn't bothered with boxers.

"Fine." Draco said, quickly stepping into his leather shorts.

"Bugger that's gonna hurt later, please remember not to make me hard in these things again." Draco mumbled, adjusting the shorts.

"I'll try not to, it's not my fault you're so easily aroused pet." Harry chuckled, zipping up his pants.

"Now come on before Hermione busts down the door." Harry joked, leading Draco over to the door.

He pulled it open and found himself facing a furry face, green eyes and a pink nose.

"Hermione?" Harry asked uncertainly, staring at the similar green eyes peering back at him.

"Ron suggested I complete the transfiguration spell so I'd have a better chance at winning the costume contest." Hermione answered, a slight purr in her voice.

"Doesn't she look cool, Harry?" Ron asked, peering over Hermione's shoulder.

"Yes, she does… it looks very… familiar." Harry answered.

"Don't remind me of that, it was years ago… just drop it." Hermione growled, glaring at him.

"Sorry 'Mione." Harry said quickly, smiling apologetically.

"Let's just get to the party before Dumbledore sends McGongall… or worse Snape to fetch us." Hermione said, leading everyone to the portrait hole.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11, hopefully it's a little longer and better. I promise more Harry/Draco action in future chapters.

Harry, Draco and Ron all swiftly followed Hermione down the marble staircase to the Entrance hall.

Harry was walking directly behind Hermione and couldn't stop staring at the bushy striped cat tail sticking out from beneath her robes.

"Stop looking at her arse, Potter." Draco whispered sharply in Harry's ear, stepping closer to his boyfriend.

"Sorry, love… I was simply looking at her tail." Harry explained, looking up at Draco innocently.

"Bloody hell I can't resist that look." Draco muttered, more to himself than Harry.

"Hurry up guys!" Hermione called, running towards the doors to the Great hall.

"Relax Hermione, besides weren't you the one who was all upset about this cutting into the school day?" Ron said pointedly, walking up to her.

"You know Hermione, she hates being late to anything." Harry smiled, walking along side Draco.

"Can we all just go inside, please?" Hermione sighed, pushing the doors open.

The Great hall was filled with every student in Hogwarts, instead of the normal house colors at their respected tables all the tables were filled with students in various costumes.

"Look at Dumbledore." Ron murmured beside Harry, nodding his head towards the high table.

Harry and Draco both looked up in the direction Ron was nodding and shared a look of surprise.

Their Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was wearing a bright red suit with white fur trim and a pointed red hat with a white fur ball dangling from the top.

"Is he what I think he is?" Harry muttered, gazing up at the old wizard talking to someone in a fairy costume of various greens.

"Old Saint Nick, yes Harry that is who Professor Dumbledore is dressed like." Hermione answered, stepping up beside Ron.

"Who's the woman sitting beside him in the fairy costume though? She doesn't look familiar." Harry continued, as they all sat down at Gryffindor table.

"I'm not surprised you didn't recognize her Harry, that's McGonagall." Hermione answered again, looking at him past Ron.

"That's too weird to see McGonagall actually dressed up." Ron said, looking at the old witch.

"What's Snape supposed to be?" Harry asked, spotting the Head of Slytherin sitting three seats down from Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"He looks like a vampire look at his cloak with the up-turned collar." Ron said, looking up in the same direction as Harry.

"He is a vampire." Luna corrected, appearing behind Ron.

He, Harry, Draco and Hermione all turned to look at Luna standing behind them.

She was dressed in a rather decorative fairy costume, made up from a turquoise top with sequins along the collar and a matching skirt with a butterfly design on it.

"Nice wings Luna, they look real." Harry smiled up at the girl.

"Thanks Harry, I used a simple spell to make them." Luna smiled back, flapping the large tiger swallowtail wings on her back.

"I love your costume Harry, wicked fangs." Luna said, noticing the tips of Harry's fangs sticking out from his upper lip.

"Thanks Luna and good luck in the costume contest." Harry offered, as she skipped off.

"What was all that Harry?" Draco asked, glaring at his boyfriend.

"What was all of what?" Harry asked, looking up at Draco.

"Wishing her good luck, we're the ones who should win the contest." Draco whispered leaning closer to Harry, so no one would over hear him.

"I was being nice and you know I don't care if I win the contest or not, besides I'm the biggest winner here, I have you." Harry whispered back, smiling at Draco sweetly.

"And I was planning on giving you a much greater reward tonight after the party." He added, whispering against Draco's ear.

"May I please have your attention?" Dumbledore's booming voice rang out through the Great hall, causing everyone to look up to face the Head table.

"When I call your name please come stand by Professor Snape." Dumbledore said, as Snape came to stand in front of the Head table.

A low murmur of whispers buzzed throughout the hall as most students were afraid to stand by the head of Slytherin.

"Luna Lovegood!" Dumbledore called, reading her name off the parchment he held.

The blonde fairy bounded off to proudly take her place beside Snape.

"Ronald Weasley!" He called, as Ron quickly scrambled to take a place beside Luna.

"Hermione Granger!" He called, as Hermione rushed to stand by Ron.

"Neville Longbottom!" Dumbledore called, causing everyone to look as Neville came walking down between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff's tables.

He was soon followed by Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasely and Fred and George.

"Only two more names to call and they would be Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, please come stand by your friends' boys." Dumbledore called, as Harry and Draco quickly scrambled up to take the opposite side of Professor Snape.

"Now when I wave my wand over each students head I expect you all to clap if you want them to win." Professor McGonagall announced.

She held her wand up over Luna's head first, getting loud cheers and clapping from Ravenclaw's table and a few Gryffindors.

Moving her wand over Ron, everyone at Gryffindor cheered and shouted quite loudly.

Gryffindor and a few Hufflepuff cheered and clapped when McGonagall's wand paused over Hermione.

Gryffindor's cheering continued as her wand moved over Neville; even a few Hufflepuffs' clapped.

Everyone sitting at Slytherin table cheered, clapped and hollered for Pansy when McGonagall's

All the Gryffindors cheered and clapped loudly when her wand waved over Ginny.

That cheering continued and grew louder as McGonagall held her wand over the twins.

Once her wand moved to Harry nearly everyone but Slytherin cheered and hollered.

And as expected every single Slytherin stood and cheered for Draco, mostly out of fear he'd curse them if they didn't.

"Looks like we have our winner Minerva." Dumbledore chuckled softly as he moved around to stand beside her.

"The winner is…" Dumbledore paused mid-sentence, as Harry suddenly turned to face him.

Lowering his head, Harry whispered something to Dumbledore.

"As I was saying, the winner is Ronald Weasley for his stunning Victor Krum costume!" Dumbledore announced proudly, patting the red-head on the shoulder.

"Bloody hell Potter." Draco muttered silently under his breath, shaking his head at his boyfriend.

Harry simply looked up at him and smiled like a saint.


	12. Chapter 12

I wrote this chapter by request of a reviewer who thought it'd be fun to have a dominating sex scene. So to all reading please enjoy chapter 12! It is quite long (no pun I swear) and I did my best writing this sex scene, sorry to say but Harry really isn't the dominating type.

"Well that was interesting, wouldn't you say Potter?" Draco sneered, marching Harry out of the Great hall.

"Don't tell me you're upset Ron won?" Harry asked, looking sideways at him.

"Not at all, I'm just sort of tired of you being good all the time." Draco answered, as they marched up the marble staircase.

"Is that all, you're tired of me being good?" Harry asked with interest.

"Yes, you're always well behaved and so nice to everyone you come across… no offense love, but you're just so nice all the time." Draco answered, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist.

"So you want me to be bad?" Harry asked, as they made their way up to the third floor.

"Yes I do." Draco answered firmly, as they reached the fourth floor.

"No going back on that?" Harry continued, wrapping his arm around Draco's waist.

"No going back, I want you bad, I want you naughty Harry… I need a bad boy tonight." Draco explained, hugging Harry closer to himself.

"Then that's what you'll get tonight, love." Harry smirked, as they turned around to face the Fat Lady's portrait.

Quickly muttering the password, Draco pulled Harry through the portrait hole and into the dark common room.

"Ouch… Draco, that was my… ouch!" Harry muttered, as he banged into the back of the couch.

"Sorry love." Draco apologized, releasing Harry from his grip.

"Let's go to the bedroom, where we can get more… comfortable." Harry smiled, taking Draco's hand in his own.

Harry led Draco up the stairwell to the boys' dorm and into the dark room.

"Can you see?" Harry asked, as he and Draco stopped in front of his bed.

"I would like some light, know a spell or use the lamps?" Draco asked, looking around the dark room.

"There should be a lamp around here somewhere, because I need my wand." Harry answered, releasing Draco's hand.

"You mean this one?" Draco said, with a raised eyebrow, holding up the lamp by the side of Harry's trunk.

"Yes." Harry laughed, smiling up at his boyfriend.

"Now, you want a bad boy tonight?" Harry asked, turning to face Draco as he lit the lamp.

"Yes." Draco answered with a smirk, blindly sitting the lamp on top of the trunk.

"Then that's what you'll get." Harry smirked.

He suddenly stepped closer to Draco, their bodies mere inches away.

Harry slipped his arms around Draco's neck his right hand sliding up behind Draco's head, moving closer Harry urged Draco's face down to meet his own.

Harry gently pressed his lips lightly against Draco's, the innocent kiss quickly turned forceful as Harry pulled Draco against his body and ran his tongue over the crease in Draco's lips.

Draco feverishly ran his hands all over Harry's back, wishing he could feel the smooth skin beneath those bloody robes.

"Bloody hell I want you." Draco moaned against Harry's lips.

His next words were quickly killed as Harry took the advantaged of Draco's open mouth, he slid his tongue deep into Draco's warm, welcoming mouth.

Harry busied his hands un-doing the zipper on Draco's vest shoving the bloody thing off him.

"Shorts off now." Harry murmured temporarily breaking the kiss.

He mashed his lips firmly back against Draco's, pulling him closer still to his body.

Draco quickly pushed off the shorts he had been forced to wear all night, he murmured a word of thanks into Harry's mouth as he felt the cool air surround his half swollen member.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and suddenly lifted him straight up into the air.

"Bloody hell, Potter." Draco blurted, looking down at his boyfriend.

Harry carried Draco around to the side of his bed and gently set him down; straightening himself so he could undress.

He quickly removed all his clothes and stepped closer to the side of the bed so he could stand over Draco.

"Don't just stand there, get down here Potter." Draco growled, gazing up at Harry's nude body.

"Not so fast, I'm the one in control here so I will come there when I'm ready." Harry smirked, showing the vampire fangs he still had.

He snatched his and Draco's ties off the nightstand and kneeled on the side of the bed on one knee.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, as Harry tied one end of his own tie to the bed post.

"What does it look like, love?" Harry simply answered tying the other end of the tie to Draco's right wrist.

"You're plotting your own death if you're tying me to this bed Potter!" Draco growled, as Harry leaned across Draco to tie his left wrist to the other bed post.

"Will you be quiet; you're the one who said you wanted me to be bad tonight." Harry said, moving back to stand beside the bed.

Draco struggled against his restraints hoping he could break them but he knew it was pointless, Harry was very skilled when it came to tying knots.

"I didn't think it'd get me tied down to become you're play thing!" Draco snapped, glaring at Harry.

"Am I going to have to gag you so you'll be quiet?" Harry asked, giving Draco a stern look.

"Don't you dare gag me, Harry." Draco said frantically.

"Relax love, I wouldn't think of gagging you, I enjoy hearing your cute pleas and moans." Harry smiled, kneeling beside Draco.

Harry leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Draco's as he placed his hands on Draco's bare chest, he smiled as Draco sighed against his lips.

Draco shuddered as Harry ran his hands down along his sides.

"Uhnn…Harry." He moaned when Harry's soft hands drifted over his hips.

Harry continued moving his hands down Draco's strong legs, knowing it was driving him crazy.

"I love you Draco, you're gorgeous, I want you, I need you, you're all mine and only I can claim you for myself." Harry murmured, running his hands back up Draco's legs, thighs, stopping when he reached his hips.

"Lovely." He smiled, gazing down at Draco's hard cock.

Draco bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself from saying what he wanted to, but knew Harry would gag him if he kept trying to rush him.

"Ahhh!" Draco yelped as Harry suddenly took him deep into his wet, warm mouth.

Harry licked and teased Draco with his skillful tongue, making Draco moan with pleasure.

"Ready for me?"Harry asked lifting his head to look at Draco.

Draco nodded his head in silent response; he suddenly stopped nodding his head when Harry's finger slowly slid inside him.

"Uhnnn…" He moaned as Harry slid his fingers in and out of Draco's entrance, preparing him.

Harry hooked his arms under Draco's legs and lifted them up onto his shoulders to help balance the blonde.

Harry aligned himself up with Draco and slowly thrust inside him, both boys groaned.

"Do that again Harry." Draco pled, tugging at his restraints.

Being tied to the bed posts was torture when he wanted nothing more then to hold and touch his lover.

"Like… this." Harry answered, thrusting inside Draco again.

"Yes!" Draco screamed as Harry hit his spot.

Harry continued his thrusting, his and Draco's breathing became shallower as they reached their limit.

"Harry!" Draco cried out as he came all over his and Harry's stomachs.

"Oh Draco!" Harry moaned as he came inside his lover.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 is finally here guys! Sorry for the wait. Please enjoy.

"Think you can go again?" Draco asked, tugging at his restraints.

"You're joking, right?" Harry blurted, looking down at Draco disbelieving.

"I never joke about this." Draco smirked, nudging his leg against Harry's under the sheet.

"Sorry love, I'm still sore where you bit me with those bloody fangs." Harry mumbled, reminding Draco of what happened when he forgot to fix his teeth.

"You'll recover, it was just a few little bites, I did say sorry." Draco answered, still smiling at Harry.

"Well can you go again? We could change positions so you won't hurt." Draco continued, ignoring his aching arms.

"You are insatiable Malfoy, I swear." Harry burst, sliding out of the bed.

"Well if you're not going to stay, can you at least untie me so I can help myself?" Draco said, tugging on his restraints again.

"Don't worry I'll untie you." Harry smiled, leaning over the bed.

He quickly undid the first knot around Draco's right wrist, then kneeled across Draco on the bed and undid his left wrist.

"Oi!" Harry yelped as Draco suddenly wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him down.

"Not so rough Draco, I have bite marks there and practically everywhere." He complained, as Draco held him down and kissed his neck.

"I didn't hear you complain when I was biting you earlier, if I recall you enjoyed it very much." Draco smirked, running his hands over Harry's back.

"That's because I was horny earlier, now it hurts like hell because you bite hard Malfoy." Harry muttered, shifting himself over Draco.

"Well how about I make you horny again and let you bite me in return?" Draco purred against Harry's ear.

"You really are insatiable Draco." Harry murmured straightening from the bed.

"Not really, I just love being with you scar head." Draco smiled, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Love you too, ferret boy." Harry smiled, laughing softly.

"Come on before they start looking for us again." Harry added, pulling on his jeans.

"Yeah, and this time I'm not wearing that bloody costume… mind if I borrow some clothes?" Draco said, standing from the bed.

"Sure, there's some stuff in my trunk help yourself." Harry answered, tugging his shirt on over his shoulders.

"Thanks love, that costume was starting to hurt… sorry I almost made you wear it." Draco laughed nervously, stepping around to Harry's trunk in front of the bed.

"It's fine, next year we'll just pick our own costumes." Harry smiled, fastening the cloak's clasp around his neck.

"Sounds like a very good idea." Draco agreed, pulling a pair of jeans and plain black shirt from the trunk.

"These will do just fine." Draco muttered, kicking the trunk closed with his bare foot.

"Hurry and get dressed, I think I hear someone in the common room." Harry murmured softly, sitting on the edge of his bed.

Draco tugged the blue jeans up his legs and did the zipper and top button, then he yanked the T-shirt on over his torso.

Harry turned his head from the sight of Draco in his clothes, hiding the fact he was blushing.

"What's wrong with you Potter?" Draco asked, noticing Harry wasn't looking at him anymore.

"Nothing…" Harry mumbled, glancing at Draco out of the corner of his eye.

"Then look at me." Draco said, propping his fists on his hips.

Harry slowly pushed himself away from the bed and turned to face Draco, then suddenly threw his arms around Draco's shoulders and hugged him close to himself.

"You look so hot in that outfit." Harry whispered in his ear, as Draco laced his arms around Harry's back.

"Come on, let's go see what's left of the party." Draco smiled, kissing Harry's cheek.

"All right." Harry smiled back, taking Draco's hand in his.

"Where did you two go off to?" Hermione demanded angrily, meeting Harry and Draco at the bottom of the marble staircase.

"What's got your knickers in a bunch Granger?" Draco sneered, glaring at her.

"You two are going to make us late to join the others, sneaking off to snog was a bad idea… now come on" Hermione snapped, storming off towards the Great oak doors.

"Don't worry guys, 'Mione's just a little… or a lot pissed off about this cutting into studies." Ron explained, appearing beside Harry.

"It's just for one night, she didn't seem to mind it first year." Harry said, looking up at his friend.

"I know, but its Hermione… so just go with it." Ron muttered shaking his head, watching the girl run up to the doors as they opened.

"So why is everyone going outside, Ron?" Harry asked, following him and Draco to the doors.

"Not a clue, I'm just following." Ron answered.

"Well we'll find out soon enough." Harry said, walking through the open doors.

They all quickly joined the large group of all the third through seventh years gathered around Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall standing in the middle of the courtyard.

"Groups of four only please!" Professor McGonagall called out.

"Come get your lanterns over here by me!" Filch called, waving a lantern over his head.

"One, two, three, four… we make up a group, come on guys" Ron said cheerfully, taking a hold of Harry and Hermione's hands knowing Harry was dragging Draco along.

"Two lanterns each." Filtch muttered handing a lantern to Harry and Ron.

"Thanks" Ron said, taking the lantern in his free hand.

"Groups who are ready, go to the main gate with Hagrid!" Professor Dumbledore called.

"That's us guys." Ron smiled, leading them around Filtch.

"Why so excited Ron?" Harry asked, allowing to be dragged through the grounds by his best mate.

"It's our first Halloween outside Hogwarts!" Ron cried happily, raising the lantern up over his head.

"I figured you'd be the last person to enjoy this sort of thing Weasley, you are after all Hogwarts biggest scaredy cat." Draco smirked, looking up at the boy.

"Draco." Harry warned, squeezing his boyfriend's hand.

"Shut up Malfoy, I was being nice by including you in our group for Harry's sake cause he's my best mate and your boyfriend." Ron snapped, glaring darkly at the blonde git.

"Draco, I suggest being quiet before you say something that will really piss me off, I think it's very nice Ron's including you despite his obvious hatred towards you." Harry spoke up, elbowing Draco in his side.

"Of course love, I'll behave." Draco smiled, looking back at Harry.

"Thank you." Harry beamed, smiling so bright he outshined the lantern in his hand.

"Now let's go have some fun, I can see Hagrid waiting for us by the gate." Harry continued, making them all look towards the half-giant and his boarhound standing by the open gates leading out of the grounds.

"'Ello 'arry." Hagrid called cheerfully, as the four of them got closer.

"Hello Hagrid and Fang of course." Harry smiled, patting the giant boarhound's head.

"You're just the first group, Professor Dumbledore wants me to wait for at least two more groups before leading you lot into town fer a special treat." Hagrid explained, looking down at Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Time to find out what that special treat Hagrid mentioned is. Please enjoy once again and let me know what you thought.

"Think we'll fit?" Ron asked uncertain, looking up at the carriage.

"Someone can sit in someone else's lap if they have to."Harry suggested, glancing at Ron meaningfully.

"Err… right, I guess that could work." Ron said nervously, glancing over at Hermione.

"Hurry it up guys, the carriage will seat you all!"Seamus called out.

"Mind your own bloody business!" Draco barked, turning around to glare at the boy.

"Ignore him Draco and let's just get in the carriage"Harry said soothingly, taking Draco's hand in his.

"Ladies first, boys." Hermione said, flicking her bushy tail in Draco's face.

"You heard her Malfoy, you're next." Ron smirked, offering his hand to Hermione.

"Watch it weasel." Draco glared, balling his free hand into a fist.

"Thank you Ronald." Hermione smiled, climbing up into the carriage.

Ron quickly climbed in after her and took place on the cushioned bench beside her.

"After you love." Draco said, bowing slightly to Harry.

"I'm going to be sick by the end of the night." Ron muttered under his breath, as Draco helped Harry up into the bench across from him and Hermione.

"Are you all right, Ron?" Harry asked, looking up at his friend with obvious concern on his face.

"Yes, I'm fine." Ron lied, faking a smile.

"Don't worry 'bout anything, the carriage will take you straight into town." Hagrid said, looking up at Harry and the others.

"And be careful, you never know what you'll see out there." He added, smiling knowingly.

The carriage suddenly took off down the path lit with floating baubles.

"What do you think Hagrid meant by "you never know what you'll see out there"?" Ron asked, leaning against the side of the carriage wall.

"He was just trying to get us into the Halloween spirit Ron, you know how Hagrid is when it comes to holidays." Harry answered, smiling.

"Yeah, but I don't know… something about tonight just doesn't feel quite right." Ron murmured, looking out the small window.

"I'm sure it will be a night to remember." Harry said, leaning against Draco.

"What do you think's going to be the special treat?" Hermione asked, looking up at Harry.

"No idea but I'm just as curious to find out." Harry answered, gazing out the window past Draco.

"We'll know soon enough, the village isn't far."Hermione smiled, looking up at Harry.

"She's right, I don't know why they made us ride the carriages." Ron added, looking up at his best mate.

"You know Dumbledore wouldn't want us walking to town at night, he knows the sorts of creatures lurking around." Harry said, looking up at Ron who quickly looked away.

"We're almost there." Hermione murmured, spotting pale lights in the distance.

"Looks likes some of the other students got here before us." Draco announced stepping down from the carriage.

There were already several carriages out front of The Three Broomsticks, and loud cheerful voices coming from inside the pub.

"Sounds like they're having a party in there." Harry smiled, stepping down beside Draco.

"Let's go inside guys, we shouldn't stay out here and miss all the fun."Ron said excitedly, leaping out of the carriage door.

"Shall we?" Harry smiled, offering Draco his arm.

Draco hooked his arm through Harry's and they walked through the open door leading into the pub.

"Hermione?" Ron smiled faintly, glancing up at the bushy cat girl climbing out of the carriage.

"I'm fine Ronald." She huffed, stepping down to the ground.

"Let's go have some fun and a few butterbeers." Ron smiled, offering Hermione his hand.

"Thank you Ron." She smiled, taking his hand in her's.

"Hey guys, glad you finally made it!" Ginny called over the loud crowd.

She waved her arms frantically over her head to get Harry's attention.

"Hey Ginny, how did you get here before us?" Harry asked as he and Draco made their way through the crowd to Ginny by the bar.

"McGonagall sent the fifth and six years off before the seventh years."Ginny answered, smiling up at him.

"So just because we're seventh years we got sent off late?" Draco snorted.

"No Draco, you all just got downstairs late." Ginny said, looking at him knowingly.

"Well we're here now, what do we do?" Harry asked, looking back at Ginny.

"I'm not sure, Luna said we're supposed to wait for the head of houses to get here." She answered again smiling.

"So just go find a table and have a couple butterbeers," She added, gesturing towards the bar.

"Three butterbeers please!" Harry called to the bar tender.

"Coming up." The bar tender called back.

"Don't bother with money Harry, Dumbledore set up tonight's party so butterbeers are free." Ginny said, taking the three bottles from the bar tender.

"All right." Harry smiled, taking two bottles from her.

"There's an open table." Draco said, pointing out the last table in the very back corner of the place.

"Care to join us Ginny?" Harry asked.

"No thanks, I've got to go find Luna." Ginny smiled.

"Ok, tell her I said hi." Harry smiled back.


	15. Chapter 15

My apologies for not getting this chapter out earlier, but here it is finally chapter fifteen a very wicked Halloween please enjoy and review.

"Looks like just about everyone from school is here." Harry murmured, looking around at the large crowd of teens inside the small pub.

"Mind if we join you?" Hermione asked, as she and Ron reached the table.

"Sure"Harry smiled, as Ron squeezed into the booth beside him.

Hermione eased into the seat beside him, forcing Harry to move closer to Draco.

"So what are we supposed to do until the teachers come get us?" Harry asked, looking up at Hermione.

"Just sit around and have fun." Hermione answered, taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"Hey Ron, look at Lavender." Harry said, noticing the girl standing by the bar.

"What on earth is she wearing?" Hermione burst, looking up at Lavender Brown.

"I think she's… you 'Mione." Ron said, looking closer at the girl by the bar.

"That's ridiculous and I do not look like that, my hair isn't like that." Hermione complained, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I think she's just doing it to get Ron's attention." Harry said, looking at his best mate.

Ron flushed bright red in the cheeks.

"Th… that's ridiculous, I don't like… girls." Ron burst jumping to his feet from the table.

"What!" Hermione and Harry both yelled in surprise.

"I said I don't like girls!" Ron said again, looking at them both.

"Sorry mate, I had no idea." Harry said, moving from the table to stand by Ron.

"Um… Harry, could I have a word?" Ron whispered so only Harry could hear him.

Harry nodded, as Ron took a hold of his wrist and pulled him off to the back of the pub.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked, looking up at him.

"I… wanted to tell you… I like you." Ron stuttered nervously, looking down at the floor.

"Really?" Harry asked, looking up at Ron.

Unable to speak, Ron simply nodded his answer.

"Well Ron… I like you too." Harry said nervously, blushing a bit.

Ron looked up at him in surprise.

"Y-you…do?" He asked, looking at him still.

"Yes… to be honest Draco was kind of wondering if you'd want to be with us too." Harry whispered, hoping he wouldn't be overheard by anyone near them.

Ron felt his cheeks heat up more, knowing by now he was probably redder then his hair.

"You're my best mate Ron, I have a crush on you and… Draco thinks you're cute and likes you." Harry continued, still looking up at Ron who was blushing even more.

"He does?" Ron asked, looking across the room at Draco sitting by Hermione.

"Yes, he does Ron… he was hoping if I could talk you into it we could all do something tonight after all this is over." Harry explained, smiling at Ron.

"Sure….I guess." Ron said nervously, glancing over at Draco.

"Come on Ron, let's get back to the table." Harry smiled, taking Ron's hand in his own.

Harry and Ron rejoined Hermione and Draco at the table, Ron blushed again when he noticed the look Hermione was giving me.

"Well Harry?" Draco whispered so only Harry would hear.

"He said yes…. and he fancies you." Harry whispered into Draco's ear.

"Really?"Draco whispered back.

"Ask him yourself tonight." Harry whispered, smiling up at Draco.

"Guys, the teachers are here be quiet." Hermione hissed at them suddenly.

The main door to the pub had opened and all the head of house's came in through it.

"Everyone please follow us back to your carriages, they will take you back up to the castle." McGonagall announced.

"Why are we going back to the castle Professor?" Hermione asked, standing from the table.

"It's a surprise Miss Granger." McGonagall answered, turning back to face the open door.

"Come on Harry." Draco smirked, pulling him from the table and quickly outside.

"What's gotten into you Draco?" Harry asked, allowing Draco to pull him to their carriage.

"Nothing, I just want to get back to the castle." Draco answered, yanking Harry up into the carriage and down onto the seat beside himself.

"Well calm down, we have to wait for Ron and Hermione." Harry said, moving closer to Draco on the seat.

Just then Ron appeared outside the carriage door.

"Hey guys, 'Mione said she's going with Luna and Ginny and that I should just go with you two." He said, sounding slightly out of breath from running to the carriage.

"That's fine mate, come on Ron." Harry smiled, waving him into the carriage.

"Thanks guys, I don't know what got into Hermione but she just didn't want to come with us." Ron said, sitting back in the seat opposite Harry and Draco.

"You're joking right?" Draco snorted, looking at Ron.

"It's no surprise Granger wouldn't want to be with us after you just blurted out you like blokes." Draco quickly added, still looking at Ron.

He suddenly leaned forward and kissed him deep on the lips.

Ron was a bit shocked at first by the sudden move, but slowly relaxed and put his hand on the back of Draco's head to keep him in place.

"Bloody hell." Harry muttered, watching his boyfriend snog his best mate.

Draco pulled away, panting slightly as he leaned back into his seat.

Ron leaned back into his seat and looked up at Draco and then glanced at Harry.

"Come sit by me Harry." He said, patting the empty space beside himself.

Harry gave Draco a quick look, and then moved to take up the spot by Ron.

Ron slowly slid his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him closer until they were inches away, Harry leaned in closing the gap between them and pressed his lips firmly against Ron's.

Ron moaned softly against Harry's lips, opening his lips to allow entrance.

Harry slowly slid his tongue across Ron's bottom lip and then slipped inside his warm mouth and flicked it against Ron's.

Draco couldn't stand watching them anymore, he suddenly moved over to sit beside Harry and pulled him away from Ron and yanked him down onto his lap.

"Kiss me." He growled, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

Harry leaned forward, slipping his arms around Draco's neck and pressed his lips against Draco's. "Umm…guys we're here." Ron muttered, as the carriage door suddenly opened.

"Mr. Potter…. Malfoy… please come inside now." McGonagall said sternly, as the two boys swiftly broke apart.

Harry quickly scrambled out of the carriage, followed by Draco and Ron.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, I finally got chapter sixteen out, so very sorry I took so extremely long to publish it. **

"Bloody hell that was embarrassing" Draco growled, as the three of them ran into the Entrance hall. "Relax Draco, it wasn't as bad as it could have been" Ron said, looking up at the blonde.

"He's right Draco, it could've been a lot worse" Harry agreed, smiling at Ron. "What on Earth were you thinking?" Hermione practically screamed as she ran up to the boys.

"Hermione calm down, we didn't do anything wrong" Ron quickly said, grabbing her shoulders. "Don't tell me to calm down Ron" She fussed, looking at him.

"Hermione, Ron is right we didn't do anything wrong…all we did was harmless snogging" Harry jumped in, pulling Ron away from her.

"Mister Potter, Malfoy, Weasley, please follow me" McGonagall spoke, appearing behind the three of them.

"Yes Professor" Harry and Ron quickly muttered, as they all followed McGonagall down the stone stairwell leading to the dungeons.

"I would expect this from Malfoy, but I am shocked that Weasley and yourself would be part in such acts, Potter" McGonagall spoke, as she led them into an empty classroom.

"Stay here and try to behave yourselves, Professor Snape will be along shortly to watch you" She added, snapping the door shut in their faces.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron muttered, looking up at the door. "That was McGonagall being McGonagall" Harry said simply, leaning up against the teacher's desk in the middle of the room.

"If we got detention, is this going to ruin our plans for tonight?" Ron asked, turning around to look at Harry and Draco.

"It doesn't have to" Draco smirked, perching on the edge of the desk. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked, looking at him as he sat down on one of the stools.

"We're alone in Potions by ourselves and we probably have some time before Snape gets here." Draco grinned, leaning forward a bit.

"Are you honestly suggesting we risk getting caught just for a quick shag?" Harry questioned, giving Draco a dumbfounded look.

"It's not like it would be that big of a deal; we're already here for snogging in the carriage." Draco replied dully, rolling his eyes. "I think it'd be…exciting." Ron suddenly said, standing from his seat.

Harry and Draco both looked up at him, obvious shock on their faces. "What?" Ron asked, looking back at them. "I think it'd be fun to do something fun like this in Snape's class." He said.

"Well, it looks like Weasley's not such a coward after all." Draco grinned as he moved to stand beside Ron, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Come on Harry, let's do it." Ron said encouragingly, looking up at his best mate.

"Okay, I'm up for it." Harry nodded. "But I'm topping." He grinned pulling Draco firmly against him, kissing him deeply and powerfully. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and smirked. "Then I'm topping too." He smirked, glancing at Ron.

"Why…are you two looking at me like that?" Ron whimpered, biting his lip nervously.

"We're going to try something Harry and I have been wanting to for a long time." Draco explained.

"What exactly is it you want to try?" Ron managed to asked as the two began circling him.

"I'm going to be on top of you, Ron…and Draco's going to top me" Harry answered moving to stand behind him, his hands snaking around Ron's waist.

Draco stepped closer to Ron and laced his arms around his neck, pulling the taller boy into a soft kiss. Ron shuddered slightly as he returned the kiss, feeling Harry's hands start to rub between his thighs. "Bloody hell…" Ron breathed, pressing up against Draco for some kind of contact.

"We need to get you out of this costume." Harry whispered against the back of Ron's neck as he pulled off Ron's Quidditch robe, letting it fall to the floor. Draco sucked on Ron's bottom lip while his hands worked open Ron's pants and pushed them down.

Harry tugged the sweater up Ron's torso and over his head, tossing it to the floor with his robe and pants. "Not bad, Weasley." Draco smirked looking up and down at Ron's toned body while Ron blushed redder than his hair and put his hands down to cover the bulge in his boxers.

"These have to go." Harry grinned suddenly pulling Ron's boxers down to his ankles. "Bloody hell Weasley." Draco blurted out when Ron let his hands fall to his sides to reveal his erection.

"Six inches, Malfoy." Ron grinned proudly as he spread his legs out in a wide stance. Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it at himself, murmuring a quick spell causing his clothes to disappear.

"Your turn, Draco." Harry said, turning to face his boyfriend. "Alright, I have nothing to hide." Draco smirked, stripping his clothes off before tossing them in a pile with Ron's.

Draco placed his hands on his hips, puffed out his chest slightly and spread his legs a little.

Ron looked down at Draco's legs, turning crimson at the sight before him. "Bloody hell." He whimpered.

"Get on your knees and suck, Weasley." Draco demanded, gesturing for Ron to come kneel in front of him. Ron nodded, moving to his knees before Draco and placed his hands on the blonde's thighs to brace himself.


End file.
